The present invention is exemplified in this disclosure on a 4-wheel pedal powered vehicle to evidence its improvement as a means of transferring energy in a single or multi-occupant configuration. Occupant powered vehicles have been a commonly recognized item in the art, in side-by-side seating and pedaling relationships or in unitary single rider frames.
This invention allows for improved single or tandem operation with one or more easily adjustable forward pedal arms for simplified physiological power transfer. Traditionally, adjustments in pedal to seat distance are made by moving the seat position or by complex disassembly or assembly of the seat, pedals and pedal axle, or frame itself.
With the present invention, the adjustment to persons with varying leg lengths is accomplished by mounting the pedals, pedal axle, pedal axle bearings and sprocket or pulley at the end of at least one pedal arm with the opposite end of the pedal arm rotating about an axle that is parallel to the plane of rotation for the pedal axle. This axle is a single jack shaft affixed to the frame in such a manner as to allow for the free rotation of the axle relative to both the pedal arm and the base frame. A drive assembly connects the pedal axle with the jack shaft so that power applied to the pedal axle via the pedals will be transmitted to the jack shaft. The jack shaft in turn transmits the power to a driver member.
Adjustment of the pedal arm is achieved by turning a threaded pedal arm adjuster. This threaded pedal arm adjuster is attached to the pedal arm, and pulls up or lowers the pedal arm to the desired height. A threaded pedal arm adjuster is provided for each pedal arm on the vehicle.
It is an object of this invention to provide a mechanism by which a rider may pedal at the optimum distance for the rider's legs, thus enabling persons of substantially unequal leg length to sit on the same plane and still pedal comfortably. Because the drive systems are independent in tandem embodiments, it is not necessary for two persons to be pedaling at the same time to propel the vehicle.